


The Many Advantages of Whiskey

by HeWasMyGayThing



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love/Hate, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, So much angst, Strong Female Characters, Swearing, alrigt buckle up lads, starts off in season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWasMyGayThing/pseuds/HeWasMyGayThing
Summary: Evelyn knew her way around a bottle of whiskey. Came with the territory. Could be the perfect remedy to wash away a bad hunt, erase some memories, clean out wounds, or to get to know Dean Winchester.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Fuck.’ Evelyn wiped the bloody blade clean on the vamps shirt and sat down on the ground. With a painful grin on her face, she inspected the wound on her left arm. One of the suckers had scratched her with his sharp nails during the fight. It looked nasty, but nothing that some disinfectant and bandages could not fix. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket to cover the wound temporarily. A deep sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes for a minute, the exhaustion of hunting non-stop finally kicking in. Sleep had been one of her least concerns. Her body that had been fueled on coffee, energy bars, and adrenaline finally started to crash. With a groan, she picked up her blade, gave the room with the dead vamps a last look and walked out through the door. Her Royal Enfield Classic stood parked outside on the driveway. Putting the machete away in the saddle bag and fastening her helmet, she checked her surroundings one last time. With a grin, she mounted her bike, turned the key, kicked the shackle and the black motorcycle roared to live.  
‘Let’s do this, princess.’ Without looking back at the house she steered onto the road and opened up gas. On to the next case. And the closest, cheapest motel. 

Several hours and a tank of gas later, the black motor pulled up by a dive bar, located next to a small, shabby looking motel. It would have to do, Evelyn neither had the money or the energy to look for anything else. The parking lot was empty except for an old BMW and a black Chevy Impala. Evelyn parked her bike next to the black car, a small whistle escaping from her lips. Although she preferred motorcycles, she still had a soft spot for cars, especially old ones. And at the looks of it, the car had been taken good care off, she was in perfect shape.  
Ignoring the looks from the man who were standing outside the bar, Evelyn took of her helmet, picked up the saddlebags from the back of her bike and proceeded towards the reception of the motel, taking in her surroundings. The interior of the motel looked old and shabby, but it wasn’t too dirty and Evelyn had definitely seen worse. The woman behind the desk barely looked up, glued to the magazine in front of here. ‘Welcome to the Bluebird Motel. How can I help you?  
Evelyn put on a polite smile and greeted the receptionist. ‘Good evening. Do you have any rooms available?’  
‘How many guests? And how long will you be staying?’ The woman asked with a disinterested tone, not averting her eyes from the pages before her.  
‘Just one, for two nights please.’ Evelyn turned around to get her credit card out of her backpack and noticed a man standing next to the soda machine in the hall, eyeing her. She raised her eyebrows, giving him a questioning look before handing her credit card to the blonde behind the desk. ‘The name is Emma Stevens. Could I get a nonsmoking room please?’  
The man, now leaning against the vending machine with his arm crossed in front of his chest, was still staring at her.  
‘Thank you.’ Evelyn picked up the key from the desk. ‘Have a good night.’  
The receptionist grumbled as answer and turned her full attention back to the apparently very interesting magazine.  
‘Enjoying the view?’ Evelyn asked the guy while grabbing her bags and helmet. He grinned and shook his head. ‘Admiring your tattoos.’ He nodded towards Evelyn her right arm, where a couple of tattoos were visible, not covered by the sleeve of her jacket. ‘Can I have a look?’. He gave her a cheeky grin and winked. He was good-looking, had nice cheekbones, broad shoulders, and attractive eyes. It was tempting, but there was something that stopped Evelyn. Not this time. Not now.  
‘Not a chance.’ Evelyn rolled down her sleeve and pushed the door open, ignoring the stare she felt burning on her back.  
While walking towards her hotel room, Evelyn checked her phone. Two missed messages. One from Silvie, the other one from Bobby. She listened to Bobby’s message while opening the door to her motel room. ‘Call me as soon as possible, I’ve got info on your case.’.  
Evelyn returned the call while unpacking her bags and inspecting her room. It looked clean enough and the bed was king size, something that was rare in these cheap motel rooms.  
‘Hello.’ He sounded grumpy and as always as if he was too busy for you. What he probably was.  
‘Hi Bobby. It’s Evelyn. Sorry I didn’t call earlier. Got caught up in a vamps nest.’  
‘You got out of it in one piece?’  
‘Ofcourse. You know me, Bobby.’  
‘Yeah sure, they always say that until something goes wrong.’  
‘And then I can call you to clean up my mess. Now tell me about the case...’  
‘Are you there already?’  
‘Yes. Why?’  
‘Good. I will send you the info over. There have been more strange deaths since the last report yesterday. You should check it out, they might be our kind of thing. .’  
‘When are strange deaths not our thing… Thanks, Bobby, I’ll take a look at it in the morning.’  
‘Evelyn, if it is too much I can call in someone else.’  
‘Don’t worry Bobby. I can take care of myself.’  
‘I know you can. Call me when you’ve got something.’  
‘Will do.’  
With a sigh, Evelyn clicked the call away and threw the phone on the bed. She had actually hoped to get a day off after the vamp hunt, but it looked like she would get into this case right away. Great. At least she had a free night.  
Evelyn felt her stomach grumble and realized she hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast except for an apple and an energy bar. She seemed to be living on those nasty things. But first, she needed a shower. She smelled of sweat and blood.  
The hot water worked relaxing on her muscles and her knuckles stopped aching, although they were still  
bruised and injured from punching one of the vamps. The wound on her arm had stopped bleeding but would make a nice scare. One of the many. Luckily enough it had been her right arm and not ruined her tattoo sleeve.  
Fifteen minutes later she walked out of the bathroom, her red curly hair secured in a towel, wearing only her underwear. While putting on a clean pair of jeans and a red tank top she scrolled through the info Bobby had sent her, not being able to leave it until the morning. Three people died while in perfect health under what seemed freak accidents in a span of a week. Definitely worth checking out. But first, some hot food. The bar she had seen earlier served hopefully some nice cheeseburgers. And loads of alcohol. She really needed that. 

As soon as she stepped into the bar, she felt the eyes of some of the man drawn to her. It was rare to see a young girl traveling alone, especially one that rode a motorcycle, had a bunch of tattoos and a couple of scars. Oh and of course the fact that she wore jeans and a bit of a revealing top. They would go for anything with boobs, an ass, and two legs. Ignoring the stares, she made her way over to the bar. There was one last seat left, next to two guys who were talking together, too busy to even notice Evelyn.  
After quickly scanning the menu, Evelyn waved towards the bartender. ‘A whiskey and cheeseburger please.’ The bartender, a broad-shouldered man with a walrus mustache and a mullet, nodded. ‘Coming right up, darling’.  
The guy next to her turned around as soon as Evelyn had placed her order. ‘So, that sounds -’ His eyebrows went up in surprise. ‘If it isn’t the tattoo girl.’  
Evelyn sighed when she recognized the guy from their encounter in the motel lobby earlier. ‘You again.’  
‘Well, I just never give up on a first try.’ He winked. ‘Not when they are as good looking as you.’  
‘These lines actually work on girls you want to pick up? Because if so, you have very low standards. Hate to bring it to you pal, but I am not interested.’  
‘Let me buy you a drink and just give me a chance.’  
‘Hey,’ Evelyn turned towards the tall man next to the guy currently bothering her. ‘He is with you right? Tell your friend to quit trying so hard, he isn’t getting anywhere. And leave me alone please, I’ve had an exhausting day and just want to get drunk on my own. Thank you.’  
’You heard her Dean, she wants to be left alone.’ The tall guy patted Dean on his shoulder.  
‘Alright, your loss.’ He gave her a last cheeky grin and turned towards his friend. Soon after that, they were engaged in their conversation again.  
Normally Evelyn would have gone for the cheesy pickup lines, certainly when the guy looked as attractive as this Dean did. He was handsome and his body looked amazing, would have definitely ensured her a good night of fun. But she just wasn’t feeling it today. Maybe because she had been on a hunt for a couple of days and was exhausted. Or maybe because it was almost November third.  
Pushing away any of those thoughts, she took a big gulp of her whiskey.  
Scanning the rest of the bar she spotted a pool table in the far left corner. Grabbing her glass of whiskey, she made her way towards the group guys playing billiards.  
‘Can I still join? I’ve never really played pool, but there is always a time to start. And everyone always says I am a quick learner.’ Evelyn leaned against the table, looking at one of the men with an innocent smile, popping up her chest, knowing that would do the trick. His eyes averted downwards for a minute before looking back at here. ‘Sure honey. Chip in ten dollars and you are in...’  
‘Alright...’ She pulled a ten out of her pocket, grabbed a cue stick and chose a good spot at the table. ‘So, I need to hit the white ball, right?’ Evelyn gave the blonde guy a dumb look, pretending she had no idea. ‘Yes, sweetheart. That is the point of the game. Shall I show you how to do it?’  
Fully knowing what that meant she nodded nonetheless. ‘Yes, please.’  
She smelled the strong odor of beer when he leaned over here, placed his arm on her shoulder and breathed down her neck. Bending over Evelyn and the table, he showed her how to get a good shot. From the corner of her eye, Evelyn saw the other two guys grinning and nodding at each other, their eyes focused on her chest. A sly smile formed around her lips. This was too easy.  
While playing the game of pool, with the occasional help from the blond guy named Mike - he was getting more grabby every time-, Evelyn felt a constant stare in her back. After missing a yellow ball on purpose, she turned around to chalk the tip of her cue and quickly looked up to see who was staring at her. It was the guy from earlier, Dean. Of course. His friend was glued to a newspaper in front of him, not paying attention to his surroundings.  
Dean however seemed to have a great interest in the game, sitting at the bar with his arms crossed before his chest. There was something about him that didn’t feel right. A gut feeling that said to get as far away from him as possible. She couldn't really place it. Shrugging her shoulders she turned around to the pooltable.

Evelyn lost the first game and handed over the ten dollars with a sad grin. ‘And I thought I was doing good... You know what, if I don’t practice I will never get better. What about a rematch. Let’s say for fifty dollars. I feel like I am getting the hang of this.’ Evelyn flashed elaborate with her eyelashes and gave him a foolish, flirtatious smile. Mike, exchanging a quick glance with his buddies, nodded. ‘Sure baby, let’s play another round.’  
Evelyn put on a fake smile. ‘I will get my order from the bar and you can go set up the table or whatever needs to be done before the game.’  
‘Drinks are on me, princess.’ Mike handed over a couple of dollars and gave Evelyn a cheesy wink.  
‘Thank you!’ Evelyn turned around, rolled her eyes and made her way towards the bar.  
‘They seem to enjoy your company...’ Dean grinned at Evelyn, who was picking up her order. ‘So what is that they have and I don’t?’  
‘Money.’ Evelyn answered, short and grumpy. She grabbed her now full glass of whiskey and the cheeseburger and made her way over to the pool table.  
‘Hey guys. Ready for round two?’ She winked and took a sip of her drink before bending over the pool table to pick up her ceg.  
‘Gentleman, lady. Care if I join?’ A too familiar voice made Evelyn turn around. Dean stood behind her, a grin across his face.  
Mike shrugged his shoulders, noticing how Dean was eyeing Evelyn. ‘If you don’t mind to team up with the lady over here, why not?...’ He bowed over towards Evelyn, bringing his lips close to her ear. ‘Shall I show you again how to play, sweetie?’ He glanced over to the other side of the table, to see the look on Dean's face when he placed his hand around her waist. Evelyn stepped aside, brushing his hand away. ‘I think I will be fine, thanks.’  
She walked over to the other side of the table, picked a good spot and took her shot. Perfect. Two balls putted. Evelyn looked up with a triumphant smile, raising her eyebrows towards Mike, whose mouth had fallen open in surprise. Dean, on the other hand, tried to hide a grin by quickly taking a sip of his beer.  
‘I believe it is your turn, Mike.’ Evelyn her voice sounded sneering. ‘What? I said I was a quick learner, didn’t I?’  
Picking up her hamburger and whiskey, Evelyn sat down on one of the chairs close to the pool table. It didn’t take long for Dean to appear next to her.  
‘Hmmmm… Interesting, I figured you would pull a move like that.’  
Evelyn, forgetting for a moment she didn’t like the guy, looked up. ‘Why?’  
‘Well you made it more than clear back at the motel and just before at the bar that you weren’t interested in any guys tonight. So when you seemed so eager to have that no-brainer grabbing you, I figured there was something more to it.’  
Evelyn laughed sneering.’Just because I turned you down doesn’t mean I am not interested in other guys.’  
‘Well, and judging by the way you held the ceg and moved around the table, you had definitely played pool before. It was clear that you were lying about your experience. ’  
‘You’ve got me...So what are you going to do, turn me in?’ Evelyn raised her eyebrows while taking a bite from her burger.  
‘No, not at all. We are going to win this game and let that jerk see what real pool is. And then I am going to beat you in the next round.’  
‘You wish. Don’t underestimate me. Dean, isn’t it?’  
‘Yes. Seems I finally succeeded in a having a conversation with you.’  
‘Emma.’ Evelyn lied. ‘Don't get too cocky, still not interested.’  
Dean grinned, flashing her another cheeky smile.‘Will see about that at the end of the evening.’  
Rolling her eyes, she went back to devouring her hamburger. Deep down she knew she should just ignore Dean, but the prospect of earning some cash held her back. Maybe she could get something positive out of the situation.

‘You set me up!’ Dave spat towards Evelyn. ‘You bitch!’  
‘Calm down now’ Evelyn stuffed half of the money in her back pocket and picked up the glass of whiskey. ‘I just might have been lying about my experience with pool, but you guys were way too easy too trick. You seriously thought that I was that stupid? What would a girl all by herself, with no knowledge about pool or whatsoever do in a bar like this? You should have seen this coming. I won fair and square.’ She took a sip of her drink and gave the blonde man a foul look. ‘And you better stop calling women that or you will pay for it one day.’  
Dave laughed drunkenly. ‘What, are you threatening me, missy?’  
‘Just saying that if I were you I would watch my back.’ Evelyn gave him a fake smile before turning around. Asshole.  
‘Don’t think you get away from this so easily, you bitch.’ He grabbed her by the wrist and yanked the girl backward, smacking her into the table with force. Dean, who had been silently watching, stepped forward in protest. ‘He, let her go!’  
‘What, are you her boyfriend or something? You got your money dude, walk away.’ Dave turned towards Evelyn whilst his friends blocked Dean.  
‘Dean, get lost, I didn’t ask for your help. I can handle this douche.’ Evelyn gritted through the pain that burned in her back when she came in rough contact with the game table. Before Dave could get any closer, Evelyn lifted her knee up and kicked him straight in his junk, causing him to double over and grunt in pain. ‘That is for calling me a bitch.’  
Before Dave could recover and fight back, she hit him straight on the jaw with a clenched fist, knocking him out cold. With a smack, he fell on the dirty, wooden bar floor. ‘And that is for being a total asshole.’ She brushed her curly hair out of her face, shook her right hand in pain and stepped over the body of Dave without giving him a second look. His friends shot her angry looks but didn't dare to get any closer.  
‘You still want to play?’ Evelyn gave Dean a questioning look whilst downing the last of her whiskey.  
‘Hell yeah.’ After seeing the girl putting up a fight like that, he was only more interested in her.  
‘So what does a girl do all alone in a bar?’ Dean picked up a ceg from the table and set up the game.  
‘Earning some easy money from losers like him.’ Evelyn nodded towards Dave, who with help of his friends, slowly sat upright, shooting her angry looks while clenching his jaw.  
Dean grinned. ‘Ouch, that is something he isn't going to forget any time soon.’  
Evelyn lined up for a shot and nodded. ‘Good. Hope he has learned his lesson.’  
‘And what do you and your friend do in rundown motels like these? Picking up easy girls? Although…’ Evelyn nodded towards the long man at the bar, still glued to his paper. ‘he doesn't seem very interested in his surroundings.’  
Dean shook his head while lining up for the next shot. ‘My little brother isn't really the going out type. Prefers to stay home and when that isn't possible he just takes his work with him. No joy to be around when you want to have fun. That is why I have you, not?’  
Evelyn glanced over to the man who took a perfect shot, putting a red ball. ‘Hmmm. Keep believing that…’  
Dean grinned and shook his head. ‘Can I at least buy you a drink?’  
Evelyn shrugged her shoulder. ‘If you want to lose more money, it is your problem. Just know that you are getting nowhere with me tonight.’  
‘Yeah, you made that loud and clear, but it doesn't mean I can’t offer you a drink. Be back in a minute.’  
Evelyn sighed and watched Dean walk towards the bar. Why was it that when she had sworn to herself not to get involved with him, he ended up buying drinks for her. Maybe all the whiskey was making her loosen up a bit. With a smug smile on her face, she took her next shot. She was so going to win. 

‘Alright, here is your money. You won fair and square…’ Dean handed a hand full of cash over to the girl, who accepted it with a cheeky grin on her face. He had to admit, not out loud of course, that he hadn't expected her to be this good. It happened rarely these days that he got his ass kicked at pool. ‘You were a worthy competitor.’  
‘You weren't so bad yourself. Maybe I will see you around Dean.’ Evelyn gave him a small smile before heading towards the door.  
Dean's eyes followed her, automatically checking out her ass. The moment she had walked into the motel, Emma had caught his attention. She was not extremely curvy or busty, and with her red hair, freckles, and scars, not his usual type, but her confidence in combination with her fit body, sparkling eyes, and defined cheekbones, he could not keep his eyes off her. And apparently, she could kick ass, was good in pool and knew how to handle her liquor. She could definitely be a night of fun. He hoped he had not seen the last of her yet.


	2. Chapter 2

The beeping of the alarm woke Evelyn up from a deep sleep. With a groan she smashed the snooze button and pulled the covers over her head, blocking out the sunlight that peered through the curtains. She was regretting her fourth glass of whiskey.  
‘Get up and stop whining…’ Evelyn muttered to herself. Squinting her eyes against the bright light she swayed her legs over the edge of the bed. Her head was pounding, her muscles ached after yesterday's hunt and her knuckles were bruised purple and blue. While looking for a clean shirt in her duffle bag, she checked her laptop. Bobby had sent her several articles from local newspapers about people whose lives suddenly had turned around for the good, winning lotteries, getting major promotions or becoming famous on tv but who then randomly, unexplainably died the next day.  
Demons or witches were the first things that crossed Evelyn's mind, although the accidents did not fit the regular pattern. With a frown on her forehead, she began to change into her formal fake-FBI uniform. This required a visit to the local police station. She quickly put on her high heels, put her hair in a neat bun, her gun in the holster just underneath her knee-length skirt, big knife in the inside pocket of her suit and the usual small one in her bra. With the bag with papers, badges and mobile phone on her shoulder, she left the motel. To make a more formal impression at the police station, she decided to leave her motor behind for now. As if it did not already raise enough eyebrows when a female FBI agent came to investigate a case in a small town like this one. As soon as she closed the door behind her, her phone rang.  
‘What? Evelyn picked up without looking at the caller screen, crossing the motel parking lot with a brisk pace.  
‘Just because you just got out of bed with a major hangover, miss sunshine, does not mean you can greet me like that. ’  
A smile formed around Evelyn's lips. ‘Goodmorning to you too Steven.’  
‘Hey babe. Did you have fun last night?’  
‘Shut up.’ Steven always used nicknames like babe and sweetie on purpose, knowing Evelyn absolute hated it. ‘If you mean making a 100 bucks and knocking a guy out cold, then yes, my night was A+.’  
‘Well that does sound like you. Good to hear you are still going strong out there. Just wanted to give you a heads up that your mom is back in town. You might want to stay away for a bit longer. She has been asking about you.’  
‘Funny. She never made any effort to contact me. Is that dickbag with her?’  
‘No, I do not think he dares to show his face around her again, not after what you did to him.’  
‘Good. If I ever see that asshole again I will break his leg as well.’ An older woman passing Evelyn on the sidewalk raised her eyebrows in shock. ‘Tell mom I am not there.’  
‘You don’t think I already did that. She does not take no for an answer. When will you be back?’  
‘I was planning on coming back for a bit in two weeks. But if she is still there, I might be gone longer. She is the last person I need right now. Just tell her there is no way I am talking to her.’  
‘I understand, hey, hang in there, I know it is tough right now.’  
‘Thanks, Stevie. Speak to you soon.’  
‘Speak to you soon sweetheart.’  
Evelyn put her phone away and tried to shake off the thoughts that clouded her mind, she should focus on the case in front of her. Personal stuff should be dealt with later, or preferably never. Nurturing her cup of hot coffee she had picked up on the way, she did not notice the Chevy Impala 67 that was parked in front of the police station. Only when she pushed open the door and looked up, she saw the two FBI agents standing in front of the desk, talking to the sheriff. She froze in her place, her stomach turning upside down. Shit. Why the fuck was there actual FBI? Since when did they investigate small cases like this?  
Evelyn wanted to turn around and leave, but it was already too late. One of the police officers noticed her and tipped his hat as a greeting. ‘How can I help you, ma’am?’  
Quickly disguising the shock that had been expressed on her face for a few seconds, she flashed her badge. ‘FBI, the Oregon office sent me down to investigate the case but I see you are already covered. It must have been an organizational error. The communication is always so bad between the departments and -’  
‘Oh, wait let me get them for you!! They will probably need all the help they can get.’ Before Evelyn could stop the eager deputy, he had already waved the guys over. Trying to remain professional and calm, she straightened out her suit and suppressed her nerves. Please do not let them get suspicious. If they were going to call their office, she would be in big, big trouble. She looked up and almost betrayed herself again when she recognized the two agents. They were the two brothers from the bar yesterday. Barely being able to contain the shock on her face, she quickly faked a polite smile and stretched out her hand. ‘Good Morning agents, the name is Carter.’ Dean's eyes flickered and a sly grin formed around his lips when he recognized the girl standing in front of him. ‘Nice to meet you, Agent Carter. The name is Johnson. This is my partner Smith.’  
‘Hi.’ The tall guy shook her hand and nodded politely, giving no sign of recognition.  
Judging by the cheap suits and the fact that she had met the two in a run-down dive bar gambling and drinking the night before, they were definitely not FBI. And seeing the look on Dean's face, he had the same idea. Whatever these two were doing here, she did not need them sticking their noses in her case, making it impossible for her to actually hunt.  
Luckily the sheriff was unaware of the awkward tension between the three agents in front of him. ’They will be able to fill you in on the details agent Carter since I just handed all the files about the case over to them. If you will excuse me, I have several important phone calls waiting for me.’ He tipped his hat and made his way towards his office.  
As soon as he was out of earshot, Dean gave her a cocky smile. ‘So, Emma Carter is it? How nice that we meet again. Did not really expect it to be in these exact circumstances.’  
Hoping that her cover wasn’t blown, Evelyn quickly replied. ‘Agent Johnson, I can assume that we are both professionals and that whatever happened yesterday will not interfere with this case. Or do I need to call the office to ask what you guys are doing here since I thought this would be an individual case?’  
Agent Smith, who still not seemed to recognize her, intervened before Dean could reply. ‘Oh no, I am sure that won’t be necessary. How about we discuss the files with a cup of coffee?’ He exchanged a quick glance with his brother, who nodded in agreement, a glinster in his eyes. ‘Sure Sam, I definitely think we have to talk about some stuff.’  
He gave her a knowing look and lowered his voice as soon as his brother started walking towards the door. ‘For example, I would like to learn more about your tattoos. And not only the ones on your arm…’  
Evelyn rolled her eyes and gave him a foul look, this was going to be a very interesting cup of coffee.

Dean knew that Emma wasn’t an FBI agent, she couldn’t be. For starters, agents never looked like this, with the tattoos and scars. Besides, seeing her gambling and drinking the night before did not really fit the picture of an authority figure. Getting more and more intrigued with this girl, he looked over at her while she ordered drinks at the counter.  
‘You know she is no FBI, right Sam?’ He averted his attention to his brother sitting next to him at the diner table. ‘She is the same girl I met at the bar yesterday, who punched out that guy dead cold.’  
Sam frowned, looking over to Evelyn and back. ‘Really? So what is she doing then…. Wait, do you think she is a hunter?’  
Dean shrugged. ‘Well, she sure drinks like one. The scars and shitty motel fit the ammo. Give Bobby a call, he should know.’  
‘I have never heard of a solo female hunter....’  
‘Me neither, which surprises me, I mean look at her...’ Dean grinned while his eyes scanned her body, a soft whistle escaping his lips.  
‘Dean, keep your pants on.’ Sam shot his brother an annoyed look and averted his attention to the files in front of him.  
Evelyn, while waiting at the counter for her order, took her phone out and dialed Bobby.  
‘Yeah, Evelyn?’  
‘Hey Bobby, quick question, do you know any hunters that go by the name of Dean and Sam?’  
There was silence followed by a deep sigh on the other side of the line. ‘Those idjits. That are the Winchesters… Didn’t know they were working a case in Oregon, would have given you a heads up otherwise.’  
‘Winchesters. Fuck, okay. Well, I heard enough about those two to know that they have experience. Seems like we might have to work together. Anything else important about them?’  
’Despite the stories, they are good guys and good hunters. Just stay away from Dean, he flirts with everything that has two legs.’  
‘Yeah, found that out already. Thanks, Bobby, speak to you soon.’  
She pocketed her phone and walked back to the table with two hot coffees and a tea in her hands, taking a seat opposite of the two men. Knowing that those two were hunters didn’t make it any easier. Evelyn hunted only with others when she couldn't do it on her own, and even then she chose hunters she knew personally and who would be professional, quick and who did not interfere any further with her personal life. Judging from the stories she had heard about the Winchesters she had decided she would try to stay away from them as far as possible. But now it seemed their paths had crossed and she needed their help if she wanted to get any further in this case.  
Before she could say anything, Dean grinned. ‘So, Emma, apparently we fit the same job description...’  
She must have had a puzzled expression on her face because Dean pulled out his phone. ‘As soon as you finished your call, Bobby texted me, saying that we better make sure you get back in one piece.’  
Evelyn let out a small smile. ‘Even after all these years he still worries...’  
‘So you are a hunter and you know Bobby Singer? How is it then we have never met before?’ Sam shot her a friendly look while sipping his hot coffee, clearly more relaxed now that he found out the FBI agent in front of him was indeed a hunter.  
’I try to steer clear of too much trouble, and judging by the stories I have heard, you two go looking for it.’  
‘Haha, and how is that working out for you, being a hunter and all.’ Dean looked at her with a grin on his face. Evelyn’s smile didn't seem to reach further than the corner of her mouth, leaving her eyes unchanged. Sam, who noticed Evelyn tightening her grip on the mug, quickly changed the topic. ’So, ehm, since all three of us are here, how about we look through the info we have and try to solve this case together? A fresh pair of eyes is always welcome.’  
‘Well, I didn't drive all the way out here for nothing, so why not. What do you guys have so far?’

Dean glared at the girl opposite of him from the corner of his eyes. She was deeply engrossed in one of the case files and absently played with her necklace. It was a delicate, thin gold ring with a blue and red stone on a gold chain. Judging by the fact that it was the only piece of jewelry she wore, it must be a valuable item to her. Now that she was sitting opposite of him and had taken off her jacket, he could study her tattoo sleeve better. The art piece existed of a tree, it's black roots stretching out from her elbow towards her wrist, circling and braiding around her arm, entwined in symbols and images. From her elbow onwards the tree expanded into branches, the leaves formed by dates and words. Dean recognized a few of the ornaments, like an anti-demon possession symbol and a pentagram. Others were more difficult to place, like some of the words that were written in a script that he couldn't translate. He was fascinated by her, to say the least, even more than he was last night. Emma wasn’t exactly his type, with frizzy, bushy red hair, a scar that ran from her left cheek to her ear, one on her right eyebrow and a tattoo sleeve, but with her confidence, fit body, sparkling eyes, and great ass, she had seemed like a perfect distraction for the night. But now, after finding out that she was actually a solo female hunter, he got even more intrigued with her.  
He got pulled out of his thoughts when Evelyn started to speak. ‘So the deaths just seem to be major freak accidents right? No further connections between the three victims?’  
Sam frowned and grabbed his book, quickly going over the notes he had gathered. ‘They died while in perfectly good health, within the span of five days. And get this, just before they got killed they seemed to get on a big luck streak. One of the victims, Berny Silvester, won the lottery after he found a ticket on the street, another, Sarah Clearwater became famous after she sold one of her art pieces for thirty thousand dollars while never before having sold any of her work.’  
Evelyn frowned and raffled through the dossiers again. ’And the way they died has no correlation either, right? They just seem the result of sheer dumb luck. Here, David Eriksen died because a piano fell on his head?! That is something that only happens in cartoons...’  
‘There is definitely something weird going on here… Could be demons or witches?’ Dean raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
‘But the time frame doesn't fit demon deals unless they are interpreting their contracts very creatively. Or we are dealing with demon possession, which makes even less sense. Why go through all that luck and then kill off your vessel.’ Evelyn took a sip of her tea and pulled the map of the town towards her. ‘To find out more we should investigate the bodies to look for any signs of witchcraft or demonic possession and talk to the relatives and friends of the victims.’  
Sam nodded in unison. ‘Yeah, that is the best step to take here. If we split up, we can cover more ground.’  
Dean reacted eagerly. ’Well, Sam you can already start talking to some of the families of the vics since you are good with people and all that. Emma and I will inspect the bodies up close.’ He wriggled his eyebrows with a smirk. ‘And after that take a look at the houses of the victims to see whether we can find any clues.’  
Evelyn sighed and shook her head, unable to hide a small smile. ‘You are disgusting Dean. But I think you already know that.’ She had noticed him eyeing her all morning long and had tried to ignore it. After finding out he was a hunter, her gut feeling had become only stronger. Although he was really good looking and had a hell of a body, something she would have gone for any day, her mind was not at it right now and she would never ever begin anything with a hunter. Not even for a night. 

‘So, how long have you been hunting?’ Dean tried to act as casual as possible while he zipped open one of the body bags, but he had clearly been dying to ask the question. Now that the eager deputy was finally gone after offering them coffee four times and showing them almost the entire office plus every little detail in the morgue itself, they were alone.  
‘Coming up to seven years.’ Evelyn inspected the body of Sarah Clearwater, who was killed by electrocution when her hairdryer had fallen into the bath. Apart from the fact that she had been toasted alive, there were no weird marks or signs to be found. ‘Started when I was nineteen.’  
Evelyn tried to keep her answers as short as possible, definitely not wanting to go in on this with Dean. ’Find anything?’  
Dean shook his head and pulled a disgusted face. ‘Apart from the fact that you can clearly see this guy has been hit by a piano, nothing.’  
‘Nothing here either’ Evelyn said with a frown. ‘It doesn't make sense, no marks of demon possession or any signs that could indicate witchcraft.’  
Dean moved on to the next body bag. ‘So, where are you from?’  
‘Have lived in too many places to count, so from nowhere and everywhere really.’  
‘Do you always hunt alone?’ Dean continued.  
‘Can't a woman examine a dead body in peace?’ Evelyn raised her eyes in annoyance, a small hint of a smile around her lips. ‘And yes, I do hunt alone, most of the time.’  
Dean, while bent over the corpse of Berny Silvester - who died after choking on fish bones while eating at a five-star restaurant with his newly won lottery money - continued to interrogate Evelyn. ‘So, what is the deal with the tattoos. I get the anti-demon possession symbol, but what about the rest?’  
Evelyn sighed and zipped up the body bag. ‘Well Dean, that is none of your damn business. Hopefully, the houses of the victims have more to offer then this here.’ She vaguely waved at the morgue, took off the rubber gloves and picked up her bag. ‘You coming?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Some disclaimers:  
> \- I do not own Supernatural or the characters - I wish  
> \- English is not my first language so bare with me on that one  
> \- I am trying to stick to canon as much as possible while adding new characters to the story.  
> \- I will try to upload as often as possible but I also have a job and a life outside of this website - who would have thought.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story <3


	3. Chapter 3

‘This is where Beny Silvester lived?’  
Dean parked the Impala in front of an old wooden cabin that was slowly falling apart, located at the outskirts of town. The garden had been forgotten and was overgrown with weeds, the gate hanging in its rusty hinges. Most of the windows were covered with wooden planks on the places where the glass had been broken, the porch was cluttered with broken furniture and dead plants in pots. ‘We are sure this guy died last week, not ten years ago?’  
While checking his gun that was secured in the waistline of his pants, Dean glanced sideways to Evelyn sitting next to him. She loaded and fastened her gun in the holster around her thigh, something Dean couldn’t help but find extremely sexy. Evelyn looked up, noticing him staring and raised her eyebrows. Dean, caught off guard, quickly looked away and opened the car door. ‘Ready?’  
Evelyn nodded and followed him onto the path to the old house, hand on the pocket of her blazer that carried a silver knife. It didn’t take Dean long to pick the lock, while Evelyn made sure no noisy neighbors were watching. ‘So, according to his file, Mr. Silvester lived alone, wasn’t in any registered relationship and had quite the record for disturbances with drunken behavior, even got a suspended license due to driving under influence.’  
Dean nodded and grinned triumphantly when he managed to unlock the door, pushing it open with his shoulder, gun at the ready. As soon as he crossed the doorstep, the sound of empty bottles rolling over the ground echoed through the hallway. ‘Well he did love his liquor indeed.’  
Dean kicked against one of the many whiskey and vodka bottles scattered around on the floor. Evelyn walked past him, into the dusty and cluttered living room. ‘This guy must have been very lonely. No one with a happy life consumes this much alcohol.’  
She looked around with a hint of sadness on her face but composed herself as soon as she felt Dean looking at her. ‘No EMF reading.’ She held up the lifeless monitor of the small device. ‘Let’s see if we can find anything else, maybe hex bags or traces of sulfur.’  
Dean nodded and started opening drawers and cupboards, pretending he had not seen the moment of vulnerability.  
‘Hello?’  
Evelyn and Dean shot up simultaneously when a female voice sounded from the direction of the hallway. Evelyn raised her eyebrows in question, removing her gun from the holster in silence. Dean followed her example, the soft clicking sound echoing through the room when the gun got loaded. He nodded towards the living room door that was closest to Evelyn, indicating he would be right behind her. Cautiously entering the hallway, gun in her hand hidden behind her skirt, FBI badge in the other, Evelyn encountered a woman standing on the threshold of the porch. Short, perfectly trimmed, blond hair framed a round, friendly face with eyes that shot around the room curiously as if they knew already what was going on. With the knitted cardigan, perfectly manicured nails and the apron with rouches, she fitted the housewife, small-town, my-front-lawn-is-just-as-perfect-or-even-better-than-yours (just like my entire life) picture perfectly. Appearing professional and calm, Evelyn flashed her FBI badge. ‘Goodmorning ma’am. FBI. I am agent Carter, this is my partner agent Johnson.’ Evelyn signaled towards Dean who appeared in the doorway.  
The big smile on her face dropped quickly and made place for worry. ‘FBI? But I thought Bernie's death was an accident.’ Her voice shot up two octaves. ‘Who would want to kill him? I mean, yes, he could be a mean drunk but he didn’t have any enemies. Never hurt anyone either. Some people would complain about his behavior and the fact that he never took good care of his house or garden, but he was not a bad man.’ She started to ramble nervously, her eyes now darting through the hallway.  
‘Ma’am we are just doing some routine searches to be sure there is nothing going on in relation to the death of Mr. Silvester.’ Evelyn gave her a polite smile while wishing she would stick her nose in someone else's business.  
But not entirely convinced, the noisy woman continued to ramble on. ‘Oh I understand. It is just that you don’t see FBI in a small town like these very often. And we have such a good quiet neighborhood. Never any troubles. I just never imagined anything like this to happen. It is always so safe here...’  
Dean stepped forward. ‘There is nothing to worry about yet, madam…?’  
‘Cornwell. But you can call me Christy.’ Her nervous behavior changed as soon as she spotted Dean. Batting her eyelashes and flaunting an almost flirtatious smile, she shuffled closer towards him. Evelyn gave him an amused look now that she was standing behind Christy. Struggling to remain professional, Dean reassured Christy again the FBI had everything under control. ‘Oh, of course, I am convinced the FBI is very capable of doing a fine job.’ She inched a bit closer to Dean, who started to look uncomfortable. ‘But if you need any help, I know everyone and everything around here, since I am head of the town community among others, just in case, here is my card.’ She pressed a pink card with golden letters into Dean's hand, holding on for longer than was necessary. Evelyn, although enjoying Deans uncomfortable position, saved him by guiding Christy through the door onto the porch. ‘Thank you, Mrs. Cornwell, but this is a crime scene and we need to continue our investigation. We will give you a call if we need any more information.’  
She gave Evelyn a not so friendly look, smiled at Dean, and finally left, muttering the words. ‘Why would he never take care of his garden… look at it….’.  
Evelyn turned around and gave Dean an amused smile. ‘Not hitting that? And I thought you were a ladies men?’  
‘Shut up...’ Dean muttered before turning around and continuing the investigation. 

The houses from the other victims did not show anything unusual either, so Dean and Evelyn found themselves back to researching and reading again. Sam joined them two hours later in the library, the look on his face not promising anything new. ‘They just seem to be freak accidents, no one saw anything abnormal or unusual like cold spots or black smoke. Couldn't find any hex bags either.’  
‘Nothing here either...’ Dean had lost all interest in the book about local folklore in front of him, his attention now focused on the young, blond librarian at the desk.  
Evelyn dropped a stack of books on the table with a sigh. ‘I looked into the history of this place, but couldn't find anything that might indicate ghost possession or haunting. Unless you think the men that died in the bathroom stall of the local strip club from an overdose of viagra last year would become an angry spirit.’ Dean raised his eyebrows with a smirk. ‘Decided to look more generally into the lore, see what else could be behind this...’  
‘You want to join me for some lunch and a coffee looks like you could use it. Dean here seems busy enough…’ Sam offered Evelyn a polite smile, knowing his brother could get onto your nerves very easily.  
‘That would be really nice, thank you.’  
Sam wasn't sure if Dean had noticed, but Emma’s mood had very rapidly changed in comparison to last night - or the little of what he had noticed of her. The big mouth, swearing and flirting had made place for coldness and professionalism. She was extremely closed off and quiet, making Sam realize how little he actually knew about the hunter. He didn't remember Bobby ever mentioning her, and since Dean only seemed interested in her outside - he had been going after girls like pie these last few months - he wanted to get to know her a little bit better to at least have an idea of who his partner was during this hunt.  
‘I won't go around asking you all sorts of questions since Dean has probably been doing that all morning.’ Sam said as he opened the door for her.  
Evelyn laughed thankfully. ‘Yeah, I won't be bothering you to open up either, Sam. A hunter's past is never pretty.’  
‘And besides, you probably know quite a lot about me.’ Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking towards the town center.  
Evelyn quickly caught up, her high heels clicking on the pavement. ’I’ve heard stories, but I am in no place to judge. Some hunters gossip more than my grandma. I just know what Bobby told me, you two have experience and are trustworthy.’ A small smile crept around the corner of her mouth. ‘And I may or may not have heard a certain story about a trickster…’  
‘Of course, Bobby likes to tell that story, Dean and I were fighting like little children….’ Sam shook his head in disbelief. ‘So, ehm what would you like for -’  
He got interrupted when Evelyn her phone started ringing. She gave the caller ID one look, smiled apologetically to Sam and stepped away.  
‘Hello?’  
Sam was just about to give her some privacy and opened the door to the diner when Evelyn raised her voice.  
‘I told you not to call me!?..... Why do you think I am not there?.... Like I am going to tell you… I thought I was clear when I said I never wanted to see you again….No….. He is still there?.... FORGIVE HIM?... Fuck off and get lost.’  
And with those words he angrily clicked away the call and ran a hand through her hair, a sigh escaping her lips. She only now seemed to notice Sam, who was still standing next to the diner entrance. ’Sorry, just something I had to deal with.’ The look of sadness and anger quickly disappeared off her face, and she pushed open the door, ignoring Sam’s stare. He quietly followed her inside, not mentioning the phone call again.  
Over lunch she seemed to calm down a bit more as Sam started to talk about lore, books and eventually literature, an interest Evelyn seemed to share. As she discussed some of her favorite authors, Sam caught a glimpse of how she must be when not on a case, when she was herself without all the monsters and hunting. She was more relaxed, had the occasional smile around her lips and her eyes were calmer, not constantly darting through the room. ‘So yeah, I try to visit different second-hand bookstores whenever I have the time after a hunt. It is amazing what you can find when you know where to look.’  
Sam nodded. ‘I should take more time to read, it just seems to be something I never do nowadays. I mean, I read lore and newspapers, but that's it...’  
‘You can borrow a book of mine, I currently have three with me and my bag is actually too full, so I don’t mind.’  
‘That would be nice, thanks!’ Sam smiled and shook his head in disbelief. ’Never thought I would be borrowing non-lore books from a hunter…’  
Evelyn looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes. ‘You just haven’t met the right hunters yet. You never heard of the hunters book club? We meet once a month, either in a haunted house or on a crossroad. A bit of multitasking is always good.’  
Sam laughed before taking another bite of his salad. ‘Where can I sign up?’  
Reaching out for the basket with fries, the smile on Evelyn's face froze for a second. Sam turned around to see Dean walking into the diner. Hunger probably got the better of him - or he had been rudely rejected. He sat down next to Evelyn, his eyes scanning her body before settling on the menu in front of him.  
Evelyn sighed and shook her head in disbelief. ‘You always do that?’  
Dean looked up, confused.‘What?’  
‘Checking out girls wherever you go.’  
‘Not all the time...’  
Evelyn raised her eyebrows. ‘Really? You just did, you did before in the morgue, and in the diner. And yesterday night. All the time. And not just me, the librarian as well, and the waitress this morning.’  
Dean looked at her speechless, a sly grin growing on his face. ‘Don’t sugarcoat it.’  
Evelyn leaned backward and took a sip of her soda. ‘What do you think will happen? They will just throw themselves at you? Because you think girls like to be dressed out by men in their minds? Like to be stared at constantly like they are objects for sale? Like it doesn’t make them uncomfortable?’  
Dean huffed under his breath, clearly lost for words.  
‘Just think about that next time you stare at my ass.’  
Sam looked at his salad, trying to hide a big grin. Dean scratched at his head, not sure what to say. Damn, she was awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, I would love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> Some disclaimers:  
> \- I do not own Supernatural or the characters - I wish  
> \- English is not my first language so bare with me on that one  
> \- I am trying to stick to canon as much as possible while adding new characters to the story.  
> \- I will try to upload as often as possible but I also have a job and a life outside of this website - who would have thought.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story <3


End file.
